Field
The present disclosure relates to a wearable device, which provides haptic and audio feedback based on stereo camera input.
Description of the Related Art
Static and passive recorders have been provided for recognizing characters on a document. Users have to manually identify the documents themselves and place portions of a document in front of a camera of the static and passive recorder. Certain users, such as persons with visual impairments, desire additional assistance in locating a document and additional dynamic feedback relating to identified documents. Static and passive recorders known in the art do not dynamically recognize documents and do not dynamically provide helpful information about the documents. Furthermore, static and passive records known in the art do not have enhanced user-interactive features.
Thus, there is a need for an unobtrusive device which dynamically assists a user in identifying documents and interactively provides helpful information about the document.